Secret Hearts
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: YAOI SoraxRiku A forbidden secret between two friends...a jealous girl with an evil plan...the drama unfolds as things go horribly wrong with her idea to split the two up, causing much more chaos then she originally had in mind... CH.5 up Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts! Except for a copy of the game…LOL 

A/N: Howdy all! It's been awhile since I last wrote anything (stupid school),

but for this story, I have decided to do something a little bit different. I don't

know why, but I'm suddenly in the mood to write Yaoi, so here's my first

attempt at writing it! Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far,

thanks!

WARNING This chapter contains attempted suicide/cutting, and some bad

words WARNING

**Ch. 1 **

Today was another perfect day, as Riku, Kairi, and I watched the

sunset on another perfect day.

"It's so pretty" Kairi sighed.

"You say that everyday" Riku said impatiently. "I know…but it's true; don't you agree with me Sora?" A silent 

pause, and then something was thrown at my head.

"Ouch!"

"Sora, wake the hell up!" She laughed to herself, and I could feel my

head begin to swell.

"Sorry…I was just thinking of a dream I had last night"

"A dream? What kind?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Awwwww, come on tell us!" I looked back out over the ocean at the

sunset, and a flashback of my dream came flooding back.

"I was falling…into what seemed like a black empty void, I felt so

cold, and lonely…when I opened my eyes, all I could see was darkness; it

felt as though it were swallowing me whole" I shivered despite the warm

summer temperature, and hugged myself to keep from getting cold.

"Sounds like a nightmare if you ask me…" Riku finally said, not

looking at either of us.

"It was more intense then a nightmare…it felt as if it were actually

happening"

"Maybe you're getting a cold; nightmares seem to happen when 

people are sick. Either that or you're a chicken wuss" That's Riku for you,

always acting smart and mature…he's changed a lot this year, but every time

I try and ask him why, he just tells me to stop acting like a kid…

"It sounds creepy either way" Kairi brought her hands up to her face

and sarcastically acted like she was scared.

"Don't worry Kairi, Sora's just trying to scare you" Kairi jumped off

the tree trunk, and ran to Riku.

"Come on Kairi, I'll walk you home" Kairi then turned and started to

walk toward the beach house that leads to the boats.

"I'm not trying to scare her! Riku!" I too jumped down from the tree,

but neither of them stopped or looked back at me. I sighed to myself as a

breeze blew, scattering the sand around my feet lightly.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me…" I sat down cross-legged, and

began to take out a knife from my pocket Tears were starting to sting my

eyes, but I forced them back as much as I could.

"Why does he always treat me like a little kid? Why can't he see that

I…" The words stuck in my throat as I began to roll my sleeve back, and

pressed the blade against the upper part of my arm. I pressed harder until a

thin line of blood formed, and stopped once I felt better.

Thunder struck somewhere in the distance, and made me instantly

look up towards the sky. Dark clouds were lingering above me, threatening

to rain at any moment. Not wanting to chance anything, I picked myself up,

and cleaned up as best as I could, then headed back for my house.

"Sora, where have you been! A storm's coming any minute, I was

worried sick!"

"I was just watching the sunset with Riku and Kairi" I avoided her

gaze, and took my shoes off.

"They both got home a half an hour ago"

"I forgot my watch here"

"Next time don't; you're my only…"

"I know mom" I said before she could finish her sentence, and crossed

my arms over my chest.

"Try to leaver earlier or at least call me if you're going to be late, all

right?"

"I will, don't worry"

"That's all I ask is that you try. Why don't you go take a hot bath; you

look cold" She went to put her hand on my forehead, but I darted past her

and ran upstairs. Within a few minutes, I was soaking in a nice hot bath

thinking about something that had been on mind for almost a year.

"Riku, I have to tell you something…you see…the thing is…I

love…" Even though I had practiced saying it over and over, I still could

not finish the last part of it.

"This is hopeless…how am I going to get up the courage to say it?

He's going to laugh when I try and tell him…" I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the hot water soak over the newly formed wounds, making them sting painfully; but I knew in my heart, that I deserved this pain. 

Both of my arms held traces of a dark secret that no one else knew

about, not even my own mother. Riku and Kairi don't suspect a thing either,

but I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to tell them; even if I am scared to

death about how they might take it…

I shook off the painful thought, and tried to think of something a little

less morbid. My mind instantly went back to what I was thinking of before,

which only caused my depression to worsen slightly.

"How can I get up the courage to tell him…I'm too much of a

coward…" Thunder cracked in the background, much closer this time,

bringing down a heavy pounding rain. I immediately forgot about my

troubles, and jumped out of the tub; getting dressed as fast as I could so I

could ran see how our tiny shore was doing.

The sky was pitch black, just like it was in my dream; the only time I

could see the shore was when lightning struck. When it did strike, I could

see the waves violently crashing against the shore, making the boats crash

wildly into one another.

"Wait a minute…Riku and Kairi took their boats with them…" A

horrible feeling in my stomach caused me to almost double over as I realized

that they were still out there. Without thinking, I threw on my shoes, and

jumped out of my bedroom window, heading for the tiny shore where we

had been earlier.

The wind whipped against my face forcefully, making my trek slow

and unsteady. It took me forever to get to our little shore, but when I did I

found no one there…

"Riku? Kairi?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but my voice was

drowned out by the ever increasing wind.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Riku jumped down form the tree,

and landed perfectly in front of me.

"Riku! I was so worried! I saw your boat tied up and I had to come;

where's Kairi?"

"She's safe, don't worry" He walked up to me with a cocky strut, and

took me into his arms gently, making my pulse quicken instantly.

"Riku…I have to tell you something…" He put a finger up, motioning

for me to keep quiet and kissed my lips softly, making my heart beat faster

even still.

"That can wait until later…" As he said this, the storm began to pick

up speed, causing the waves to crash violently against our tiny little shore.I

backed up out of his arms, trying to get as far away from the edge as

possible, but Riku just stood there…

"Sora, don't be afraid" He said calmly, as the waves began to gain

height. The wind was picking up, and the rain was coming down hard and

fast, making it life threateningly dangerous to stay out here too much longer.

"Riku, we have to go back; we'll get killed if we stay out here too

much longer!" It was to late…a huge wave came barreling down on Riku,

and pulled him out with the current…

"No! Riku!" I jumped to the edge, and looked for him, but couldn't

see anything due to the darkness of the night.I stood speechless, barely able

to blink; when the storm began to worsen. When my brain began to function

again, I ran as fast as I could for the beach house.

I shut the door as quickly as I could, and slid down to the floor trying

to catch my breath. After about five minutes, I walked to the other door, and

opened it cautiously; making sure it was safe to go out. Once I made sure the

coast was clear, I bolted out the door; and didn't stop until I got back to the

main island. My first instinct was to run home, but I had to make sure Kairi

was all right, so I ran to her house as fast as my legs could carry me.

I climbed the vine outside her bedroom window, and dropped unto the

balcony quietly. I knocked as silently as I could on the door, and waited for

a reply from inside. After a moment, a light turned on, and Kairi appeared at

the door still yawning.

"Sora, have you any idea what time it is?"

"Something horrible has happened to Riku! We have to go!" I made

an attempt to grab her arm, but she managed to back away.

"What are talking about? You didn't have another bad dream did

you?"

"No! You've got to believe me! Riku's in trouble!"

"Why don't you come in and tell me first" She sat on the bed, and

motioned for me to sit next to her. After sitting down, I explained everything

to her, and waited to see if she believed me or not.

"Wow…"

"I know, that's why we have to—"

"This is perfect!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? Now that Riku's out of the picture, we can finally

focus on us!" I jumped off the bed, and took a step back.

"Kairi, how could you even think that; he's our friend!" Kairi stood 

up gracefully, putting both of her hands delicately on my shoulders.

"To be perfectly honest, I never really liked him that much…I've

always been too preoccupied with you Sora" She looked up at me, and

batted her eyelashes. I grabbed her hands, and tried to push her away, but

when she fell on the bed, she took me down with her.

"Don't try and hide your feelings for me Sora; I know you like me

too" She rolled on top of me, and kissed my neck passionately.

"Kairi stop, this isn't right!"

"Not used to being on the bottom? Don't worry, you will" I stopped

her before she could kiss me again, and sat up.

"Our best friend is out there in a raging storm, and all you can think

about is making out! What's wrong with you?" I got up off the bed, and

practically ran back to the balcony.

The next morning, I awoke before anyone else, and searched

everywhere for Riku. By noon, I found no trace of him and had almost given

up hope when I remembered a secret cave tucked away behind a large oak

tree.

I entered the cave slowly, checking for any wild or dangerous

animals. At the heart of the cave, stood a huge wooden door with no

doorknob, which I had never noticed before.

As I went to touch the door, a noise to my right made me spin back

around. Aeris stood holding a basket of mushrooms on one arm, and some

flowers in the other hand.

"Good morning Sora"

"Good morning Aeris; I didn't see you there" She dusted her dress

off, and set down the flowers and the basket, and walked over to me.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Looking for Riku; have you seen him anywhere today?" She thought

for a moment or two, and frowned after a while.

"Can't say that I have, sorry"

"It's ok, thanks anyways…" I sighed, and stared back down at the

ground.

"Well, I hope you find him" She smiled at me, which made me

instantly smile back.

"Thanks Aeris" She then turned to leave, but stopped as she saw the

door behind me.

"Where'd that door come from?"

"Good question…I'd like to know too" I backed up, and stared at it

with her.

"I wonder where it leads to?"

"I think it's just a decoration, there's no doorknob" I pointed to where

one was supposed to be, and wasn't surprised when I saw her jump in shock.

"Maybe it just fell off or something"

"There isn't even a place for one, I looked"

"That's odd…" She walked up to it, and leaned her head against it

gently.

"Be careful!" I went to grab her arm, but she silenced me quickly.

"I hear something"

I walked up and leaned my ear against the door as well, listening hard

for any signs of movement.

"Sorry Aeris, I can't hear anything" I shrugged and took my ear off

the door, walking away as I did so.

"I'll see ya around sometime" I waved back at her, and exited the cave 

without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts! Except for a copy of the game…LOL 

A/N: Ok, so I know the first chapter doesn't contain that much Yaoi, but I

promise this chapter will start to pick up on it! Please review and tell me

how I'm doing so far, thanks!

WARNING This chapter contains attempted suicide/cutting, some

bad/suggestive language, and Yaoi WARNING

**Ch. 2** After exiting the strange cave, I went back out to the beach, and sat 

down to watch the now calm waves. What was with that strange door? And

why didn't I see Aeris sitting there? I sighed defeatedly, and fell back into

the sand, staring up at another perfect cloudless day.

"Sora, there you are" Kairi stood above me, smiling at me as though last night's events had not happened. 

"What do you want…" I said harshly, and looked away from her.

"I wanted to see if you had found Riku yet" 

"Well, apparently I haven't, or else I would've been back all ready…"

She then sat down beside me, and sighed.

"Sora, about what I did last night…" I sat up then, crossing my arms

over my chest, feeling the anger inside me well up.

"I don't know what came over me…I guess I just needed to let out all

of these bottled emotions I've been having…"

"Kairi, just stop, Ok? I'm not in the mood to listen to your lies…" I 

got up, and walked off without looking back.

As I walked into my house, the thoughts of last night came washing

back over me, just like the waves that took him away from me…when I

walked into my room, I nearly passed out at what I saw on my bed.

"Miss me?" Riku lay on my bed with a huge smile across his face.

"You jerk! I thought you were dead!" I ran over to him, and threw my

arms around him, hugging him tightly and not wanting to let go.

"Take a chill pill Sora; I was only playing a joke on you" Tears

streamed downed my cheeks as I looked up at him, but still I did not let go

of him.

"You really worried me Riku…I didn't know what I was going to do

if you died…" I buried my head into his chest, and began to cry harder.

"Sora...I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd take it this hard"

"Of course I would! I—" Riku looked at me, waiting for what I was

about to say next, but I remained silent As he went to open his mouth, Kairi

suddenly burst into the room, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey guys guess what? My mom said I could have a slumber party

tonight!"

"That's great Kairi" Riku put on a fake smile, in hopes that she would

just go away.

"So I'll see you two tonight then?"

"Yeah sure…what time?" I said, also trying to get rid of her.

"Around four, see ya guys then" With that, she bolted out of the door

just as fast as she came in. I laid my head back on his chest, and closed my

eyes lightly.

"Sora, I have to get ready" He tried to move, but I was so comfortable,

that I couldn't.

"Her party's not for another five hours…"

"All right, I'll let you sleep; just get off me first, ok?" I rolled off

him, but left my hand on his chest; and fell into a nice deep sleep…

"Sora?" I awoke sometime later to Riku caressing my cheek gently.

"You've been asleep for almost three hours" I stared into his eyes and

got lost in them for sometime, before finally stretching.

"Did you fall asleep too?" I asked, with a yawn.

"I was too busy watching you sleep" He laughed, then smiled his

perfect smile.

"I didn't know you snored"

"What! Did I really?" I could feel my cheeks blush, and tried my best

to hide it from him.

"You're so gullible" He tousled my hair, and laughed.

"I am not!" I batted his hand away, but this only made him start to

tickle me.

"Riku! Stop it!" I fought even harder for him to stop, but he kept on

going. I rolled on top of him and started to tickle his sides, but that only

made him tickle me harder. After a second, he rolled on top of me, pinning

down my arms so that I couldn't fight back.

"I win!" We both stopped and stared into each other's eyes for what

seemed like forever, giving me time enough to work up the courage to ask

him.

"Riku, was I dreaming when you kissed me last night?" At first I

thought he would hit me as hard as he could, but after awhile of silence, I

looked up at him worriedly.

"I…I have to go " With that, he jumped off the bed, and ran out of my

room without even so much as saying goodbye. For a while, I didn't know

what to do…but once I saw my little pocketknife peeking out from the

nightstand, I immediately picked it up; and started to cure the pain once

again…

An hour later, I found myself outside of Kairi's house, wishing that I

wasn't. I knocked on the door, and Kairi greeted me with her usual smile.

"Sora! I'm glad you're here; come in!" I walked in, and dropped my

stuff by the other guests, and went into the living room with Kairi. Riku,

Tidus, Wakka, Squall, Selphie, Aeris, Yuffie, and a bunch of other people

whom I had never met before were all watching TV and talking loudly as

we entered.

"Hey guys, our final guest is here; how bout we play some games?"

"Shouldn't we vote first?" Selphie chimed in, making everyone say

their responses at once.

"Lets quiet down first, then we can" Everyone quieted down, and

gathered around Kairi.

"All right…who wants to play spin the bottle?" A few people raised

their hands for this one, while the others sighed in disgust.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Half of the room raised their

hands, including Riku and I.

"All right then, truth or dare it is" Everyone gathered in a circle on the

floor, and quieted down as Kairi cleared her throat for attention.

"Rules are simple: if you get dared, you have to do the dare or pass;

but if you pass, then you loose a turn; same goes for truth. After you do the

dare or truth, you pick someone to ask. Anyone want to go first?" Wakka

immediately raised his hand before anyone else could, so he was the first to

start.

"Selphie, truth or dare?" 

"Why did you have to pick me first?" She fell into Yuffie's arm, and

pretended to cry.

"Just choose one, will ya?"

"All right…I pick truth"

"Is it true that you still wet the bed?" Everyone began to laugh, all that

is except for Selphie.

"What! No way! Totally not true!" The laughter began to die, and

Selphie chose her victim.

"Tidus, it's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on!"

"Ok then…I dare you to give Wakka a lap dance!" The house erupted

in laughter, as Tidus got up and gave Wakka a nice slow lap dance.

"I expect to get paid!" He yelled at Wakka over top of the laughing.

"Not in your wildest dream! You sucked!" The laughter died down

after a couple minutes, and Tidus picked out the next person.

"Kairi, truth or dare"

"Truth; I so don't trust you"

"I'm really hurt Kairi…"

"Just ask me the damn question all ready"

"All right, sheesh…Is it true you don't have a heart?"

"I thought you all ready I knew didn't?" She shot back, making

everyone clap and praise her.

"Riku, truth or dare?" Riku looked at her surprised, and thought for a

second or two.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss…" She looked around the room for a moment, and

smiled when she got an idea.

"Sora" The room got dead silent, as everyone looked at us, waiting to

see what we were going to do.

"Kairi—"

"Just do it, or are you too chicken to?" Riku bit back a nasty

comment, and instead leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Lets show her we're not; follow my lead" Before I could say

anything, Riku turned my head toward him, and started kissing me

passionately.

I was shocked at first, but began to kiss him back; at which point he

pushed me backward and slowly put his hand down the waist of my pants.

When I thought things couldn't get any better, I felt his tongue against my

lips, forcing its way in. I happily accepted it, and offered mine to him as

well; giddy with joy as he too accepted mine.

I felt his hand slip further down my pants, and heard whispers rise up

all over the room; but I didn't care…I wanted him to keep going further and

not stop. We broke apart for air, but he left his hand in my pants.

"Think I'm still a chicken Kairi? Or should I suck his dick too?" He

slipped his hand even further down my pants, and tenderly began stroking

me. I let out a soft moan, and began kissing his chest.

"This is sick you guys! Stop it!" Selphie practically yelled, and turned

away from us.

"It's just getting good! I'll pay you guys twenty bucks each to keep

going!" Tidus held out two twenty-dollar bills in each hand as he said this.

Kairi slapped Tidus hard in the back of his head, and scowled at us as best as

she could.

"I said kiss, not fuck each other!" She stormed off angrily to the

kitchen, slamming the door closed as she left. Selphie, Aeris, and Yuffie

went into the kitchen with Kairi, while the rest of us remained quiet. A

minute or two passed before everyone began to talk again, making it a

perfect time for us to slip away.

Riku and I headed upstairs to an empty room, closing and locking the

door behind us. I sat on the bed and immediately covered the bulge in my

pants with a pillow.

"Wow…that sure was different" Riku said, as he dropped down

beside me on the bed.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously, and gripped the pillow even tighter.

"Don't tell me that got you hard…" He said, as he noticed the pillow.

I said nothing, instead looked down at the floor.

"I'll go get your bag so you can take a cold bath; we don't want you to

embarrass yourself in front of everyone, do we?" I shook my head no, and

he left the room to myself.

I breathed a sigh of relief, throwing the pillow aside and walked to the

bathroom leisurely. I took my clothes off slowly, and watched the tub fill

with cold water. Once the tub was ankle deep, I got in and drew the curtains

closed. I shut my eyes, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get my mind off

of what just happened.

"Sora, I got your clothes" I heard Riku say, then heard the bag being

set on the floor.

"Thanks man, I owe you one"

"Well, if you put it that way…I do know one thing you could do"

"What's that?" A second of silence, at which point I thought I heard a

zipper, but shrugged it off.

"You back to normal yet?" I could see his shadow coming closer to

the curtains as I opened my eyes.

"Not exactly…why?" More silence, and this time I definitely heard

something. I pulled back the curtains, and gaped at Riku's naked body in

front of me.

"Can I join you?" His voice came out in a way that sent shivers down

my body, not helping me out at all. He stepped into the tub, and climbed on

me almost animal-like. He then started to kiss my neck, and drew a line

down my chest; not stopping until he was just below my waist.

"R…Riku" I stammered, but he looked up at me, and began kissing

me before I could go on. He began stroking me again; slowly at first, but

then he went faster and harder.

I let out a moan in his mouth, which made him stop just long enough

to begin sucking me. I grabbed his hair as I felt his mouth around me, and

forced back a moan. He kept going and going, using his tongue to caress me

as well.

"Riku…oh my gods…" I bit back another moan, and grabbed his hair

even tighter as I felt myself getting closer and closer to releasing…. At this,

he went as fast and hard as he possibly could, and within seconds my body

gave in to lustful ways.

"Consider the favor repaid" He licked his lips, then got out of the tub.

I got out of the tub with some difficulty, and watched him dry off.

"You should get dressed too" He threw a towel at me, and I

reluctantly started to dry off.

"Why can't we just stay up here?"

"People will start to wonder where we are, besides…" He dropped his

towel, and took mine off as well

"Who says we can't continue once everyone else is asleep?" We 

brought ourselves closer to each other and avidly embraced; kissing deeply

and sweetly before we left for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts! Except for a copy of the game…LOL 

A/N: Wow, I never thought that my story would be this popular! I have 261 hits on

it (But by the time I post it, there might be more). Also; I would like to take this

time to tell everyone that I'm a cutter/burner, and that Sora hides all of his cuts just

as I do; I hope that explains some things… Please review and tell me how I'm

doing so far, thanks!

WARNING This chapter contains attempted suicide/cutting, some bad/suggestive

language, and Yaoi WARNING

**Ch. 3**

"Remember, act normal ok? If anyone asks, just say you got sick everywhere

and had to take a bath" I shook my head yes, but still didn't want it to end. We

walked back downstairs unnoticed to find that the party had gotten back to normal.

"There's the two lovebirds" Tidus called up to us, and everyone instantly started clapping. "Knock it off guys; Sora was barfing his brains out" With that, I held my stomach and tried my best to look queasy. "He puked on the both of us when I tried to carry him to the toilet" He cringed at that, and made his way down the stairs. 

"Are you going to be all right Sora?" Aeris asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; Riku's tongue tasted like moldy butt" At this, Kairi pulled 

Riku to her, and kissed him for two minutes straight.

"I don't think it does" She said after she was finished, glaring up at me with eyes that said 'payback's a bitch, isn't it?'. She then turned

away from him, and started to talk to the other people.

I hurried down the steps and practically ran to Riku to see if he was all right. 

"What did that bitch do to you?" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Sora, don't you see? This is the perfect excuse to cover up anyone's suspicions" I stared at him in disbelief, even though I knew he was

right. "I know you don't like it, but if we both had girlfriends, then no one would think that we're together" My eyes grew as he said the words 'we're together' but died when I heard the rest of it.

"It'll never work…sooner or later they'll found out!"

"Find out what?" Kairi said, wrapping her arms around Riku's chest.

"That I puked in your panty drawer" I said, fighting back a laugh.

"Ew! Sora you sick pervert! What the hell where you doing in my underwear drawer!" "Well, I was so hard from Riku, that I had to shot off on something" Kairi's face twisted as I said this, making it look as though she were going to puke. "Riku, why do you hang out with him, he's so disgusting!" She then let go of Riku, and ran off into the crowd. 

"Sora you naughty little boy…" Riku bit his lip, and suppressed a giggle.

"Making you hard?" I licked my lip seductively, and winked at him.

"Yes, very much"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that later, now won't I?" He shook his head yes, as Kairi whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. 

"In about two minutes there'll be a movie in the living room, everyone's invited

to watch! Thank you all!" She cleared her way through the crowd back over towards

us, and grabbed Riku by the arm.

"Help me set up the movie?" She said, then pulled him out into the living room without another word. I followed them both out into the living room, trying my best not to laugh. 

"All right everyone, I hope you like Final Destination" (A/N: This movie gave

me another reason to never want to go on airplanes… . ) She announced, once the

DVD player was set up. The best spots by the TV were taken rather quickly, but I

didn't mind; just as long as I could be near Riku, I'd be happy.

Throughout the movie, Kairi sat as close as she could to Riku, so she could

jump in his lap if she got 'scared'. After the movie was over, everyone clapped and

cheered, and gathered up their things to leave.

"Thank you everyone for coming out! I hope to see you again! Everyone who is

staying here, report to the kitchen in ten minutes!" The house erupted in activity, as

everyone tried to pack up their things.

"Sora, follow me" I felt Riku take my hand, and lead me through the crowd

back upstairs. We went back to the room we were in earlier; closing the door

behind us just as before.

"I thought I'd never loose her" He sighed heavily, and hugged me tenderly. We

let go, and sat down on the bed, smiling at each other warmly.

"Riku…can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can" He said, touching my cheek ever so sweetly.

"Well, you see…for the past year, I've… I've…" I gulped nervously, and looked

down at the floor.

"I've been in love with you" My heart raced as I waited for his response, which

didn't come fast enough.

"Sora...I...I don't know what to say…" I felt my heart start to break in pieces as

he looked away from me, and headed for the bathroom.

"Sora, wait a minute…" I closed the door before he could say another word,

and slunked to the floor. Just when I thought my life was starting to pick up too… I

reached into my pocket, and withdrew the knife once more.

As I pressed the blade against my arm, the door flew open, making me

accidentally sink the blade in deeper then I had originally intend to. Riku looked

down at me for no longer then a second, before he grabbed a nearby towel, and

quickly pressed it against my arm.

"What were you thinking!" Tears stained his face as he finished wiping away

the blood, throwing the towel aside afterwards, and collapsing into me shakily. He

cried for sometime, but I held him close to me, silently wishing I had never done it.

"How long?" He said softly.

"For the past five years…" He looked up at me then, as his eyes started to swell

up again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you and Kairi to worry about me"

"Of course we would worry about you! You're our best friend, and I love you

more then anything in the world!" The tears came again, causing him to shake

violently in my arms once more.

In all the years I've known Riku, he would never cry or break down like this…

he was always the tougher of us and in no way showed his emotions, not even to me;

yet, here he is…broken in two by his supposedly best friend.

"I'm sorry Riku…" I barely got the words out of my mouth before I was

slapped across the face very unexpectedly.

"Were else have you cut? I want to see them all" I then took off my shirt, and

showed him the faded white lines.

"That's the only place I've been brave enough to try" He cuddled into my

chest, and hugged me tightly.

"Promise me you'll never do that again"

"Riku…you're the only reason why I'm still alive; as long as I have you, I'll

never do it again, I promise" He looked up at me smiling, and kissed me deeply.

Once Riku regained his composure, he cleaned up my cut and wrapped it

securely; kissing it once he was finished.

"We should get back down there; Kairi said to meet in ten minutes" I put my

shirt back on, and gave Riku another hug and kiss; but still felt bad for what I had

done…

"Riku…I'm really sorry about everything…" I hung me head, and felt the

depression coming on again.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" He lifted my chin up and wrapped his arms

around me, holding me like this for a lifetime or more.

"Hey guys, it's…" We quickly broke apart, as Aeris opened the door and saw us.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" She looked down at the floor, turning a nice

deep shade of red.

"For what? We weren't doing anything" Riku said, trying to keep his

composure, but I could tell it was starting to falter.

"I suppose you weren't" She looked back up, smiling as though nothing

awkward had just happened.

"I hate to change the subject or anything…but what did you come up here to tell

us?" It appeared as though Aeris had forgotten I was there, and jumped slightly when I

spoke.

"Oh! Kairi wanted me to tell you guys that everyone's down in the kitchen now,

and that you two are supposed to join us"

"All right then, we'll be down in a minute" She gave a soft smile, and a

courteous bow, before she slipped back out of the room.

"Do you think she saw anything?" I watched as Riku bit his lip, and scratched

the back of his, clearly pointing out he was nervous about something.

"I honestly don't know…I hope not"

"You don't think she would tell anyone, do you?" The air between us grew

thick as Riku thought for a moment about it.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that, but we should

keep an eye on her just in case…lets just go down stairs before anyone starts to get

suspicious" Without another word, we walked downstairs into the kitchen, where

everybody was waiting for us.

"Is everybody here now?" Kairi raised her voice so that everyone would quiet down.

"Now then, let's figure out what we're going to do for the rest of the night; does

anyone have any suggestions?"

"How about we tell ghost stories?" Yuffie said with a smile.

"We'll wait until later, when it's darker and we can have flashlights" Kairi then

jotted the idea down on a notepad, looking back up at us for more.

"Would a board game be good?" Everyone looked at Aeris, then broke into a

quiet chatter.

"Which one do you guys wanna play?"

"Twister!" Tidus yelled, making the rest of laugh.

"Any objections?" Nobody raised their hand, so Kairi then got up, and brought

out the Twister game.

"Lets go set it up in the living room; it'll give us more room to play" We

followed her out into the living room, and helped her to set it up.

"I'll be the spinner" Kairi sat down on the couch, smiling at us triumphantly.

"Why do you always get to be in charge of everything?" Squall said, as we all

agreed with him.

"Well, it is my house, and I'm the one who's throwing the party, aren't I? So

just be quiet and play the game, or sit out"

"I think she should change her name to Hitler" Riku whispered to me, instantly

making me cover my mouth so that Kairi would not overhear us.

"All right everyone, right hand red!" She quickly said, making everyone

scramble to get to a spot on the mat. The game continued on like this for awhile,

and everyone managed to somehow not fall.

"Ok guys, this one will be sure to get at least one of you out!" She made the

spinner go around as fast as she could, and laughed once it stopped.

"Left foot green" I looked up at Riku, who had somehow managed to intertwine

his body around mine. Tidus accidentally slipped right then, causing everyone else to

fall; effectively pinning us together.

"Now if only no one else was here right now…" He whispered just loudly for

me to here, and laughed an innocent little laugh.

"All right everyone, get up; I don't want my parents to walk in and think we're

doing something bad"

"You're no fun Kairi!" Tidus called out, and started to do obscene gestures at

Yuffie.

"Tidus! You're such a freak!" She slapped him hard across his face, but this only

made him and wakka laugh harder. After everyone had caught their and got up, the

room became silent as we began to think of what to do next.

"Do you guys wanna watch another movie?"

"Just as long as it isn't a scary one" Aeris said, cringing slightly.

"I'll let you guys decide amongst yourself while Riku and I go make some more

snack" Riku barely got out a mutter before she whisked him away with her into the

kitchen.

"Why do I get the feeling that she has a crush on him?" Wakka whispered,

staring at the now closed kitchen door.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting kinda strange tonight…" Yuffie

said, looking at the door as well.

"Come on guys, you're putting too much into this; you're all worrying about

nothing. Everyone stared at me silently for a moment, before finally venturing a guess.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous…" Yuffie said, instantly making everyone

else shake their heads in agreement.

"I am not! I would I be jealous!"

"Because Riku's your best friend, and we all know that you have a crush on

Kairi"

"I don't have a crush on her; I never even said that I did!"

"Come on, it's obvious; we can all tell" Wakka said, shoving my shoulder

playfully.

"It's ok if you do Sora, we won't tell anybody" Selphie said excitedly, moving

in closer to me so she could hear.

"Tell us!"

"We wanna know!"

"Pretty please?" Everyone chimed in at once, before I finally gave up and raised

my voice to them.

"All right, all right! Just stop talking so loudly" I sighed defeatedly as everyone

gathered around closer.

"I do have a crush on Kairi…" Everyone smiled as I said this, all that is except

for me. What I said was no closer to the truth as humans are to the moon; but if that's

what everyone wants to hear from me, then I guess I'll have to continue this little

charade for the time being…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts! Except for a copy of the game…LOL

A/N: wow, I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long; I've

been really busy… anywhys, I finally got some more ideas, so I'm

gonna be writing A LOT to make for so much lost time…Please review

and tell me how I'm doing so far, thanks!

WARNING This chapter contains some bad words and YAOI WARNING

**CH. 4**

"Kairi, what do you think you're doing?" Riku said once they were in

the kitchen.

"Wanna know a secret?" Kairi said, as she walked up to him with an

evil smirk on her face.

"I know about you and Sora…" She whispered in his ear, giggling as

though what she said were funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sora have been going upstairs a lot"

"So what, that doesn't mean anything" Kairi laughed at this, as she

put her arm around his shoulders and stroked his chest with her other

hand.

"You two were making out…that means a lot" Riku pushed her away

from him more roughly then he had intended to, and caused her to fall

backwards into a nearby counter, then toppled to the ground with a

loud thud.

"Were you spying on us?" Riku clenched his hand into a fist, glaring at

her with hatred.

"No, but that would have been a good idea" kairi smirked, as she

picked herself up from the floor.

"Then how did you know what we were doing?"

"You just told me; I merely guessed before and you proved me right"

Riku looked down at the floor, too angry to look at her anymore.

"I haven't told anyone my suspicions yet…if you want to keep them it

that way, then I'll have to ask you for a small favor…"

"What kind of favor…" He said through his teeth, still not looking her

in the eyes.

"Be my boyfriend and do all the things NORMAL couples do; like hold

hands, kiss, make out, flirt, things like that."

"And if I say no?"

"Then the entire island will know that the big bad mighty Riku is queer

and had sex with best guy friend" Riku punched the wall beside him in

defeat, swearing under his breath as he did so.

"Oh, and one more thing; no more hanging out or talking with Sora,

got it?"

"All right Kairi, you win……."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right guys, who's hungry?" Kairi called to the rest of us as she and

Riku appeared from the kitchen. At once everyone ran up to her to get

food; the perfect timing to talk to Riku.

"Hey, what did she want with you?"

"That's none of your business" He shot me a cold glare as he said this,

causing me to shrink back form him some.

"Riku...what's wrong?"

"I said it's none of your damn business, so just get lost all ready"

Without another word, he headed towards Kairi; wrapping his arms

around her once he got there. I watched the two for some time, when

suddenly, out of nowhere; he began to kiss her. My stomach twisted

tightly, and the world around me began to grow dark. I felt confused,

and light headed as they continued to kiss. After enough of the

torture, I ran outside and didn't stop until I was finally home.

"Sora, what are you dong home so early? I thought you were spending

that night at Kairi's house?"

"I wasn't feeling good, so I thought I'd just come back and rest"

"Well, it just so happens that I'm making chicken noodle soup for

dinner; it'll be done in a little bit, so why don't you fix the table?"

Fixing the table wouldn't be too difficult since it was just me and mom,

so I went to the dining room and set everything out, all the mean

while thinking of what Riku and Kairi did before I left…

"Oh, I forgot to mention; I have someone very special coming over for

dinner, so set one more place please" She smiled at this, and

disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving me to finish setting the

table. After about ten minutes into dinner, the doorbell finally rang;

instantly making mom jump up to go answer it.

"Sora honey, I'd like you to meet Sephiroth"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts! Except for a copy of the game…But I do own the rights to whatever my freakish mind comes up with MWAHAHAHA…LOL

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the last chapter being so darn short . it sounded like it would be longer in my head...and I'm sorry it's taking so long to update; I've been busy for awhile and am not able to get to the computer as much anymore, so please bear with me ;;;;

**WARNING This chapter contains some material which is not suited for people who have weak stomachs, some bad words, Blood, Brief sexual content and YAOI WARNING**

**CH. 5**

I looked up just in time to see a tall man with long silver hair walk in

and stand beside my mother.

"Um…hello"

"Hi Sora, it's nice to finally meet you; your mother has told me a lot

about you"

"Sora, why don't you give Sephiroth the grand tour? You two can take

the time to also get to know one another" With that being said, I got

up from the table reluctantly, and headed off towards the hall.

"So Sora, how was the party? I heard you got sick"

"Um…yeah I guess I ate too much"

"Ya know, for being sick you don't look it…" I then stopped and turned

towards him, eyeing him up suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you were really sick you wouldn't have run all the way home,

help your mom set up dinner, and then go and give me this tour of your lovely house"

"Hey, wait a minute…how did you know I ran all the way home?"

"I didn't…but I do now; thanks for telling me" He smirked and winked

at me, then headed upstairs to my room. I took the stairs two at a

time to make sure he wasn't the one who opened my door and walk

in first.

"Oh, I take it this is your room?"

"Yeah, don't get too comfy either…" I took a breath and opened my

door, silently praying to myself that he would get bored quickly and

leave; the thought of that creep in my room just wanted to make me

puke out my kidney.

Sephiroth then walked to the middle of my room and looked around;

I, on the other hand, just stood against the wall by the door tapping

my fingers against my arm waiting for him to leave.

"I take it I'm boring you?" He said, without turning towards me.

"How would you know if I'm bored?"

"You've been tapping your fingers since we got in here; clearly that

shows you're bored" I stopped then and stared at him confused.

"I…I have not!"

"Yes you have, and you just stopped five seconds ago"

"What do you care if I'm bored anyways?" I heard him chuckle under

his breath, then watched as he walked towards me; not stopping until

there was barely any space in between us.

"Sora, of course I care about you," he ran his fingers through my hair

and stared into my eyes "you're the only one that'll do" I stared back

into his eyes feeling my heart begin to race; unsure of what he was

going to do next. I then suddenly felt his lips against mine, but only

for a brief second as I pulled away.

"Wh…what the hell was that for?!" He smirked again and bent down

towards my ear.

"Because I knew you wanted it" After he said this, he began to kiss my

neck; sending shivers all throughout my body. A thousand and one

warning bells sounded through my mind telling me to push him back

and run for safety; but my body nor my feet would listen. A few

seconds passed before he started to put his hand up the front of my

shirt, slowly inching his way up my chest. A minute passed as he did

this before my senses finally came back to me, and I could finally push

him off of me.

"What's the matter Sora? You never pushed away before"

"Yeah, well this shit is wrong; you're my mom's boyfriend"

"So? That doesn't mean we can't be friends" He started to kiss my

neck again, but I pushed him back with more force this time, causing

him to stumble back some.

"Why the fuck would I wanna be your friend?" Before I could even

blink, Sephiroth had my arms pinned above my head against the wall.

"That was the wrong move to make, boy" With that, he punched me

hard in the stomach; knocking all of the air out of me.

"I think it's about time you learned some respect" I stared up at him in

a daze as the world around me grew silent and dark. Not too long

afterwards, I finally passed out; falling forwards into his arms….

When I came to, a sharp intense pain flooded over my entire body.

Every breath I took caused my lungs to fill with fire, and even the

slightest movement caused my body to hurt even more. After what

seemed like an eternity, the pain had finally subsided and I was able

to sit up slowly.

As if the pain wasn't bad enough, my bed had been stained with blood,

and who's ever it was, it was still fresh…A horrible realization washed

over me just then as I remembered that guy Sephiroth had been the

last one I was around. I jumped off the bed only to fall flat on my

face, and cause more pain to shoot through my body. Ignoring the

pain as best as I could, I walked slowly to the bathroom and began to

take my clothes off very carefully.

Blood stained my skin everywhere, especially from my waist down.

There was no denying it now…that freak had his way with me while I

was unconscious…how could I let him do that to me?! I punched the wall as

I waited for the tub to fill with hot water, feeling my eyes sting with

tears. Riku was right…I am weak… I let someone have their way with

me…I wasn't strong enough to fight him off…

I turned the water off and slipped in, avoiding any pain as best as I

could. I let my body soak in the hot water for a good couple of hours

before finally getting out and drying off. After putting some boxers on,

I began to take the sheets off of my bed and threw them in the tub

along with some hot soapy water.

"Honey? Is everything ok?" I heard my mom call through the door.

"Um…yeah; I wasn't feeling good so I took a nap" I opened the door

to see her worried face, and smiled.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine"

"Maybe Sephiroth should stay with you tomorrow while I go to

work; just in case you're still sick and you need something" She

smiled, then walked back downstairs, leaving me just as I started to

swear under my breath.

I sighed as I walked back to the bed, falling onto my stomach without caring.

As if being in pain wasn't bad enough, I'd have to spend the entire day with that

creep Sephiroth while my mom was gone; I'm scared to think of what will happen

tomorrow...just then, I heard the door closing, and looked up in time to see Sephiroth

standing against the door smirking at me.

"You're finally up" I jumped off the bed and backed as far away from him as I could.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, biting my lip nervously.

"Just to see how you were doing" He smirked again, walking towards me slowly.

"I feel like shit thanks to you..." I backed up some more, but stopped as I bumped

into a wall.

"Don't worry Sora, the first time always hurts; you'll get to used it after awhile though"

He smirked more as he walked up to me, putting a hand on the wall beside my waist.

"The first time? What exactly did you do to me anyways?" He smirked some as he

leaned closer to me.

"I could show you, if you'd like" He looked into my eyes as he rubbed my check lightly.

I immediately began to bite my lip, and looked down at the floor.

"After how much pain I was in when I woke up? I don't think so" I turned to walk away,

but he grabbed my arm at the last second.

"I'll be gentle this time, I promise" I looked up into his eyes for a brief second, before he

leaned closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled away after a moment,

afraid of what he was doing.

"Sora...you have nothing to be afraid of" He said, as he kissed my forehead.

"Then why did I wake up in a pool of my own blood? I think you did something to me

while I was unconscious; something that's not even legal I bet" I then turned and

walked away from him, sitting on my bed with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So I got a bit carried away before...I promised that wouldn't happen again, didn't I?" I

felt the bed sink as he sat next to me, but still I did not look at him.

"I don't care if you signed an oath in blood; I don't trust you at all"

"Surely you can forgive me, please?"

"Not a chance in Hell"

"Then, may I at least have a kiss?" I looked up at him with surprise in my eyes as he

leaned back down to kiss me. He then slipped his tongue in and slid something into my

mouth, forcing me to swallow whatever it was he gave me. After a matter of seconds, a

warm sensation swept throughout my body; almost instantly making me feel drowsy and

tired.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one tiny little detail..." He held my head in his hand, gently

lowering me onto the bed.

"That was a mild sleeping drug you swallowed; it should wear off in a couple hours or

so" I tried moving, but both of my arms and legs were unresponsive; I couldn't even

wiggle my fingers or toes.

"It's useless moving; the drug also paralyzes too" He sat up and began to take his shirt

off, throwing it aside as he lay on top of me.

"We're going to have so much fun" He whispered in my ear, then kissed my neck lightly.

In my mind, I was screaming...screaming help me over and over until it become almost

rhythmic and hypnotic. I wanted so badly to run...to get away from this hellish

nightmare...but that freak had once again gotten the upper hand, and was now having his

way with me...

I closed my eyes as I felt his hand slip down the front of boxers, silently praying to

myself that he would hurry with whatever sick and disturbing thing he had planned.

"What's the matter Sora? Afraid that you might like me touching you?" He grabbed my

penis as he said this, stroking it lightly as he began kissing down my neck. He continued

kissing down by body, until at last he came to the waist of my boxers.

"Mmmmm, Sora...I bet you've never been pleasured before, am I

right?" He chuckled somewhat as he pulled my boxers down to my

knees.

"You're in for a very special treat, lover" I felt his hair ever so lightly

brush against my leg as he began kissing up my left thigh. I bit my lip and closed my eyes

as he kissed me more; it was the only thing I could do because of the drug. Thankfully,

Sephiroth stopped after a moment, picking himself up and bringing himself closer to my

face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He purred softly, cradling my chin in his hand

gently. When I didn't look at him, he dug his fingernails into my chin painfully, until

blood began to drip down my neck…

"I think you want me to go harder" He laughed evilly as he began to turn my body over

so that I was now laying on my stomach. I heard him unzip his pants, and then without

even so much as a warning, Sephiroth laid on top of me and penetrated me as hard and

fast as he could. Never before in all of my life had I felt this much pain at once…I could

feel tissue and muscle tear as he thrusted faster and deeper into me…as he did this, he

began biting my neck quite forcefully, making me bleed once more.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he came and moaned passionately in my ear; pulling

out as slowly as he could, which only made me hurt even more…Sephiroth then rolled

off of me, wrapping his arm around my waist and lying his head against my back.

"Sora, you're such a great-we should defiantly-this..." Sephiroth's voice faded in and out,

before the drug finally set in and made me fall into a deep, painful unconsciousness…


End file.
